North German Federation
'North German Federation' 'Formed By' Any nation with North German primary culture 'How to Form NGF' The North German Confederation is a first step for a German nation to become Germany-- but it's only mandatory if a nation wishes to become Germany through pan-nationalists. Unlike in vanilla Vic2, German pan-nationalists that overthrow a German nation will not ''prompt an automatic formation of Germany... they only do so when NGF or SGF exist. The primary method of forming NGF is through the '"North German Confederation" decision, which has the following requirements: *is a greater power *is not at war *State & Government has been researched *all Germany cores are owned, their owner is in your sphere (and is either not a vassal or is your vassal) or the primary culture of that province is not North German This decision will add +15 Prestige, add NGF cores ot all national core provinces and also add NGF cores to the national core provinces of any nation with North German primary culture. It sends an annexation event to all those nations, which (if they are in your sphere) they should automatically accept. Failing the above, there is a secondary decision to form NGF called '''"Call for German Unity". This has the exact same requirements as the regular decision, but with two important differences: *Revolution & Counterrevolution must be researched *if a North German province is owned by a nation who is not part of the Germanic culture group, it is ignored So this means that if, say, France has invaded and taken over the Rheinland or Denmark has annexed Schleswig-Holstein, NGF can still be formed... so long as all the other North German provinces are owned or their owner is in your sphere. The primary difference in the effect is that North German nations are much more likely to refuse annexation even if they are in your sphere (25% chance of refusing then, 50% if they're not in your sphere). Lastly, there is yet another ''way for NGF to form-- the '"A North German Union?" event''' which fires with the following requirements: *primary culture is North German *is not at war *is not a vassal *is either a greater power OR is a secondary power and there is no North German greater power *either Mass Politics has been researched OR Revolution & Counterrevolution has been researched and any North German province that is not Flensburg or Aabenraa is owned by a non-Germanic nation The effect with this event, if the union is accepted, is that Prestige is reduced by 15 and Infamy is increased by 10 (a rather large jump). It also has the increased chance of annexation refusal as per the "Call for German Unity" decision... though in both these cases NGF cores are still applied to those nations, so moving in afterwards and conquering them is certainly an option. 'Notes' *German Pan-Nationalists that overthrow any German country prior to the formation of either NGF or SGF will do one of two things: 1) If North German and already in the sphere of a North German GP, they will annex themselves to that nation. Otherwise they will reduce the influence of any South German GP and greatly increase the influence of a random North German GP in their nation. 2) If South German and already in the sphere of a South German GP (who isn't Austria) they will annex themselves to that nation. Otherwise they will reduce the influence of any North German GP and greatly increase the influence of a random South German GP in their nation. *German Pan-Nationalists that overthrow any German country when NGF exists will annex themselves to it (as well as send the "Crown From the Gutter" event which can form Germany)... but they only do this if they are North German or they are South German and SGF doesn't also exist. Category:European Countries Category:Formable Countries Category:Unions Category:Countries Category:Victoria 2 Countries